


Antagonism

by AgentStannerShipper



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Enemy Lovers, F/M, Hate Sex, Semi AU, but nothing graphic, but what else is new, lore is a dick, lore works for the romulan empire for the lols, non explicit sexual content, not that shed admit it, sela probably has a tiny crush on data, tiny bit of blood and choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24308470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper
Summary: Employing an android to do a Romulan's work is illogical. But then, Romulans aren't Vulcans. And Lore may be infuriating, but there's a reason Sela keeps him around. Even if she won't admit it.
Relationships: Lore (Star Trek)/Sela (Star Trek)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 11





	Antagonism

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idle thought about these two, and it turned into this. It's a little fucked up, but what can you do?

Sela didn’t need to look up from her work to identify the person entering her office. She was highly trained, after all, skilled in surveillance and information gathering to a degree that impressed even some of the Romulan senate members more skeptical about her mixed heritage. Besides. She would recognize those sauntering footsteps anywhere.

“Leave us,” she snapped to her aide, and the young man inclined his head and slipped from the room, closing the door tactfully behind him. Sela looked up just in time for Lore to shove her work aside, hopping up to take a seat on the edge of her desk, leaning back on one planted hand. Sela often marveled at how like his brother he looked, the Starfleet android with the doe eyes. Lore’s eyes were harder, glinting, and his smile was as sharp as any Romulan’s.

“Commander,” he purred, his voice full of mock-respect. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Business, not pleasure,” Sela reminded him. Her lip curled, but Lore just smiled lazily back at her, his eyes narrowed slightly. She resisted the urge to shove him from her desk, to have the satisfaction of seeing him sprawled, undignified, on the floor. “Have you uncovered the dissenters’ cell yet?”

He produced a list with a flourish, bowing as he held it out to her. “The names and locations of twenty of your most influential rivals. I was tempted to do the job myself, but I know you have a flare for the…dramatic.” He licked his lips.

“Very good. You may go.” Sela set the list aside, and pointedly pulled a report in front of her.

Lore never took well to being dismissed. Or ignored. He leaned forward. “Oh, come on. You didn’t really call me in here just for a mission debriefing.”

“That was not your debriefing. You will be fully debriefed later.”

“Promise?” Lore wiggled his eyebrows. Sela grit her teeth, but didn’t rise to the bait. Without her response, Lore slung his legs around, planting one on her chair, between her legs. It forced her back from the desk, reports abandoned. “Commander, contrary to what you might think, I’m hardly the idiot my brother is.”

Lore’s _idiot brother_ had managed to outsmart Sela not once but twice, a thought which coiled hot inside her, but she merely glowered in response. Lore ignored it. “You have so many little Romulan agents running around to do your bidding. Any one of them could do my work. You could even do some of that delightful cosmetic surgery you people seem to love, to make one of them look just like me.” He grinned, “Maybe not quite as handsome, but close enough.”

It would be very easy to snap his neck, Sela thought. It was designed to twist off anyway.

Lore continued, “Which means you don’t _really_ need my services as a bounty hunter. And you certainly don’t need my skills as a covert operative. Which tells me one very important thing, _Commander._ ”

Sela folded her hands together to keep from lashing out at him. She raised an eyebrow. “Oh? And what would that be?”

“You _like_ me.” Lore’s smile was feral, like an animal pacing in for the kill. He leaned forward again, so far it looked for a moment as if he would slide into her lap, pinning her to the chair. As it was, Sela was all but pinned by his gaze. Not that she would admit it.

She lifted her chin, eyes just as hard as his were. “That’s absurd.”

“Oh, is it?” Lore stood, shoving her chair back to the wall, one hand planted over her shoulder, boxing her in. “And here I thought Romulans were supposed to be a passionate people.” He traced over finger over the shell of her ear, flicking the point, and Sela’s hand surged out, her teeth bared in a snarl as she crushed his fingers. Lore might have had android strength, but she had Romulan. He yelped, the sound turning into a laugh as she twisted harder.

“ _There_ it is!” he crowed. “What does it do to you, Commander, having me at your mercy? Does it make you hot? Does it make your Romulan blood boil at the thought of destroying me? Of making me beg?” He crashed forward, planting one knee on the chair so it pressed again one of Sela’s thighs, his hand crushed harder in her grip as he ducked to hiss in her ear, “Do you want to hear me beg for you, Commander? Does that thought turn you on? Because I know I am.”

Sela shoved him, and Lore laughed again as the force made him sprawl back against the desk. He propped himself back on his forearms, legs parted to display an obscene tent in his pants, true to his words. Blood roared in Sela’s ears, and a growl that was almost Klingon built at the base of her throat.

“That’s right,” Lore goaded. “You Romulans all pretend to be superior, but you’re just as animal as the rest of us, aren’t you?”

Sela had started to advance, but she stopped. The snarl didn’t disappear from her face, but she straightened. She tucked a stray strand of her hair back into place and folded her hands behind her back. It hid the way her fingernails were driving crescent shapes into her palms. “Get out,” she spat.

Lore’s face took on a twisted expression, a sneer. “I guess you’ve got more of your mother in you than I thought.”

“Do not speak of my mother,” Sela snapped.

Lore shoved himself to his feet, nose to nose with her. “My brother was a sap. He would have done _anything_ for her. But she was too weak to take what he was offering. Just like you’re weak. No wonder the others whisper behind your back. Poor, weak, _human_ Sela and her traitorous whore moth-“

“Shut up!” Sela’s nails raked across his face in a blow sharp enough to turn his head, punching the air from his mouth. He reached up to touch his cheek, as if disbelieving, and Sela panted as she stared at his fingers tracing the scratches. They weren’t…bleeding, exactly. But they were leaking something dark and golden, streaking the paleness of his skin. “You don’t get to speak about my mother,” Sela bit out. “I’m nothing like her.”

Lore was still staring at his hands, fingertips darkened with the false blood. He looked up at her, and he was still smiling that infuriating smile, but there was something like awe in his eyes. “I take it back,” he said. “You’re Romulan, alright. Gods, that’s hot.”

Sela glared, hand shooting out to crush the erection in his pants, her hand twisting around the still-hard length and squeezing hard enough to pop. It should have made him cry out – any man would have, would have begged for mercy – but the sound that Lore made was not one of pain. His hands covered hers, pressing harder, panting obscenely.

“You want to hurt me, Commander?” he grinned. “I’d let you. It’s all just feeling, anyway.” He humped his hips into their joined grip, and Sela shuddered.

“You disgust me,” she told him.

“No, I don’t,” Lore murmured back. There was fire in his eyes, and for just a moment, Sela forgot that he was nothing more than a machine. Because he was right.

She leaned forward, licking the blood from Lore’s cheek with a rasping tongue, and Lore groaned in appreciation, his hips still rocking eagerly. Sela grinned, and closed her free hand tight around his throat. Lore’s eyes met hers, and he tilted his head back, pressing into the touch. She squeezed harder, and felt him stop breathing.

“Looks like I got a full debriefing after all,” Lore taunted afterwards, taking his time to fix his pants, making a show of tucking his spent cock back into them. Sela’s body tightened, and she clenched her jaw against the wet feeling inside her, looking away as she pulled her uniform back to rights. Lore caught the gesture, and laughed. “Oh, come on. Admit it. It was good for you too.”

“Get out.”

“One of these days, you’re going to admit it,” Lore teased. “I’m going to wear you down.” It was the closest thing to affectionate Sela thought he was capable of.

She still didn’t look at him, straightening her desk where they’d made a mess of it. “The Romulan Empire thanks you for your service.”

Lore leered. “The Romulan Empire is _very_ welcome.”

Sela’s throat tightened. She swallowed hard, and stared at the metal expanse in front of her. “Someone will bring you your next assignment shortly. Be prepared to leave at a moment’s notice.”

“Yes, _Commander_.” Lore sauntered over to the door, pausing with one hand on the frame. Over his shoulder he called, “Same time next week?”

Sela pointed. “Out.”

Lore laughed and slipped from the room. Sela sat down hard and closed her eyes, her hands curling into fists on the desk. Vulcans were a bunch of stuck-up pricks, but every once in a while, Sela envied them. She could use some of that anti-emotion meditation right about now. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes again. She picked up the list of names Lore had gotten her. There were dissenters in the Romulan military, people working counter to her plans. They would have to be eliminated. For the moment, that took precedence over an infuriating android.

But only for the moment.


End file.
